Along The Way
by saihei
Summary: Hyugga Natsume belongs to an infamous family while Sakura Mikan was just an ordinary girl living with her grandfather. As they met each other both of their lives began to change. Does the way they look at life will change too? Read and Find out! NatxMikan
1. As we met

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**Summary: **Hyugga Natsume belongs to an infamous family while Sakura Mikan was just an ordinary girl living with her grandfather. As they met each other both of their lives began to change. Does the way they look at life will change too? Read and Find out! (Natsume x Mikan / Hotaru x Ruka)

**AUTHOR's NoTE: **Well guys here's my second Gakuen Alice fic, thanks for those people who supported my first fic entitled **"Looking for Hotaru"**, this is my gratitude to all your nice reviews, I'm extremely wishing that you'll like this one too! THANKS AGAIN!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**REMINDERS!**

**ALL OF THEM ARE ALREADY TEENAGERS HERE!**

**Around 15 to 17 years old and No magic**

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**CHAPTER 1: "AS WE MET"**

"Mikan! Wake up! Your bestfriend is already waiting for you!" Mikan's grandfather yelled from outside Mikan's room.

Mikan bolt sat up and checked the alarm clock beside her futon. "AH! I'M LATE!!!" She stood up and immediately changed her pajama into her high school clothes.

At the moment, Mikan's grandfather offered a cup of hot tea to Hotaru Imai.

Hotaru courtly bowed her head and accepted the cup.

"Please forgive my stupid grand daughter's undying tardiness." The old man said.

Hotaru shook her head. "It's okay _jii-chan_, a perfect person like me also needs a flaw..." The young lady ingested a swig from the teacup and she gradually put down the cup to place it neatly at the _tatami_ floor. "...and that is Mikan."

Mikan appeared at the living room with her school bag and ran to Hotaru's side. "Let's...go...Ho...taru." She said between pants and rugged breathing.

Hotaru stood up and walked closer to Mikan. The sober girl frowned and gave Mikan an indignant smack on the head. "We're late, _baka_."

"Ouch." Mikan touched her head and pouted.

Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand and began running outside the old Japanese styled house.

"SEE YOU LATER GRANDPA!!!" Mikan yelled loudly as her so called bestfriend continued to drag her toward the train station.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Alice Academy; High School building...

"Hah..." Mikan pants. "We're not late yet! Look Hotaru!" The browned haired teenager pointed at the teacher's desk. "No teacher!"

Hotaru released a hopeless sigh and sat on her usual chair in the classroom. "The teacher's late."

Nonoko smiled and sat on the chair next to Hotaru. "Have you heard the news Imai?"

The stern young girl turned to Nonoko. "What news?"

A female student with short curly hair sauntered to them and began to talk confidently. "Well, it just...we heard that Natsume Hyugga will now study here," Sumire triggered her infamous over assertive laugh. "And I'm sure he'll love it here because me, the beautiful Sumire is here also HAHAHA!"

Mikan heard that and approached her classmate. "Ha? Who's that Sumire?"

Sumire threw an insulting laugh to Mikan. "You don't know?"

Mikan pouted. "That's why I'm asking you right?"

Yuu, the only closest male friend of Mikan and Hotaru in their class interjected. "He's the only son of the most influential family here in Japan; I heard his mom sent him here because he was kicked out from his former elite school."

"Oh," Mikan nodded. "...a troublemaker then."

Sumire sneered and crossed her arm. "Hmmp! Whatever, you're such a stupid girl anyway, you won't understand us, _ne _Imai?" She expectantly gaped at Imai.

Hotaru nodded and placed one of her white hands under her chin. "I could smell money."

"Huh?" Both Sumire and Mikan confusedly dangled their heads.

Yuu stifled a low laugh. "I think I know what's on your mind Hotaru."

Mikan was about to talk again when their teacher came inside the classroom. All of the students of 3rd year class A, returned to their rightful places.

"Good morning class, I am very sorry I'm late." Mr. Narumi said and smiled kindly to his students. "Well anyway I would like you to meet your newest classmate..."

Mikan curiously moved her eyes to the open door. _'I wonder who is it this time..'_

A young handsome man walked in. He possesses a short silky black hair and intense ruby eyes. Both his hands were inserted at his black pants side pocket and his look made all the female students in the classroom swooned...except for Hotaru and Mikan of course.

Hotaru just simply illustrate a knowing smile and her eyes beamed with a dollar sign. _'Future profit, good...'_

Mr. Narumi smiled. "Looks like you really like him ha...well introduce yourself." The young teacher told the new student.

"Tsk." The young man sneered and began walking toward the vacant chair behind Mikan. "I'm sure all of you already know me," He sat on the chair and placed his two feet on the study table in front of him. "So why the heck will I introduce myself anymore."

Narumi amusingly shook his head. "Well, if that's what you want Natsume-_kun_."

"Me," Mikan interrupted and turned to look at Natsume. "I don't know you."

The rest of the students stared at Mikan.

Natsume squinted and incredulously stared at Mikan. "Are you pulling my leg?"

Mikan innocently shook her head. "Nope, seriously, I really don't know you, so you should go back at the front and properly introduce yourself, that's every normal student do, you know."

Natsume's ruby eyes narrowed in annoyance and anger. "What did you say?"

Mikan smiled with sarcasm and fought Natsume's glare. "I don't know you, so introduce yourself."

"Damn it!" Natsume furiously stood up from his chair and pushed Mikan off her chair. "Don't you dare command me, you stupid girl!"

The teenage girl fell down to the floor. Mr. Narumi ran to Natsume's back and locked his arms from behind. "Hey-hey, cool down young man."

"Let go of me!" Natsume struggled. "I'll teach that girl a lesson! Let go!" He kept on struggling but Narumi's hold was stronger.

Yuu and Hotaru ran to Mikan's aid and helped her stand up. "Are you okay Mikan?" Yuu asked worriedly.

Mikan released herself from her friend's hold and began to pace closer to the struggling Natsume. Her brown eyes were burning with the same anger of Natsume's glare. "You jerk..."

Mr. Narumi apprehensively looked at Mikan. "Hey-hey-hey what do you think you're doing Miss Sakura? Stay away!"

"Step closer _baka-youjo_ and I promise I'll kick you once you come close enough!" Natsume said with a sinister smile on his lips. "Come--"

SLAP!

Natsume felt his face reluctantly turned sideways as an unfamiliar pressure intensely hit it. With stunned wide eyes, Natsume turned his head back to the angry girl before him. He could still feel the warmth of her palm on his bruising face. "Y-You slapped me?"

Mikan raised up her chin and intensely glared at Natsume's astonished face. "Learn how to respect others jerk!"

And the world stopped. As Natsume and Mikan's eyes incessantly gaped at each other, they both knew that from that very moment things will start to change. Along the way, they will know that their meeting was inevitable.

And their story will begin.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o**

**o----AUTHOR's NOTE----o**

**Thank you very much for reading!**

**I've tried my best to end up with an original plot, so this was the outcome of my two weeks**

**of pondering about how I could possibly write another Gakuen Alice fic.**

**I am not sure if this story will be supported too but anyway if you want me to continue with this, kindly make a review and let me continue...I think this one is good though, everyone are still in character I guess, but if you think otherwise, that's fine with me!**

**For those who want me to finish this story please make your reviews!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Predicaments

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**AUTHOR's NoTE: **Wow! Well guys and gals thanks for the reviews! I never thought you'll like this new twist too heheh! Anyway I am really sorry if this second chapter took a while before being posted! But still thanks for the undying support please don't stop! Keep your reviews coming okay? **ARIGATOU GOZAIMAZU MINNA-SAN**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**CHAPTER 2: "Predicament"**

"Hey _baka-youjo_." Natsume uttered as he saw Mikan entering the classroom.

Mikan ignored him and proceeded to her chair. Nonoko and Yuu approached her with a very worried look. "Um? What is it?" Mikan inquisitively asked.

"Anou...Mikan-_chan..."_ Yuustarted. _"_I heard some of our classmate that they--" A solid object hit his head. "Ouch...na..._nani_?" Yuu turned his face to meet Natsume's bored gaze.

"Mind your own business nice-guy, or else...I'll put your name down on my black list too..." Natsume raised his fist. "You don't want that, am I right?"

Yuu returned to his chair with down shoulders while Nonoko did the same.

Mikan frowned and stood up to approached Natsume. The raven haired boy watched her every step with bland ruby eyes. "Hey! Will you stop bullying my friends! Don't bring your nasty behavior here! We're not like you okay!"

Natsume smirked and removed his look from Mikan. "Well, you're right..." He smiled with sarcasm and keenly opened his eyes. "I am way so special to be compared with thrashes like you, you are definitely right _baka_."

Mikan gasped with that insulting remarked. She could feel her heart ached with those words. "Y-You...YOU'RE SUCH AN EVIL!" She raised her hand to once again slap Natsume but his hands stop her hand.

Natsume smirked and held Mikan's hands high. "You think I will let you touch me with your filthy hands again hah _baka-youjo_...you still owe me the first slap." Natsume said and pushed Mikan away. "I'll make you taste hell, mark my word stupid girl."

Mikan stood up straight and boldly face Natsume again. "Don't threat me spoiled-brat, if you consider me as thrash well mind you," She smirked with mocked. "For me you're nothing but a boy using his name to do whatever he wants...you think you're cool, well you're wrong, because if you're not a Hyugga, you are nothing...worse than thrash."

Natsume's eyes fumed with anger. The whole class became quiet as he slowly made his way to Mikan. Mikan on the other hand did not move from her position. She stood valiantly waiting for her adversary's attack. But the attack did not come as Hotaru stood between Natsume and Mikan.

"Enough of that _Hyugga-san_, as the president of the Student council I am ordering you to watch over your attitude or else I'll inform the director about your dire behavior." Hotaru affirmed.

The burning anger within Natsume's gaze faded as he stared to Hotaru's calm eyes. "Tsk, you think your meaningless rules could stop me, watch me Imai." He turned around and returned to his own chair.

Mikan silently thanked her bestfriend. Natsume's piercing eyes never left them.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Principal's office;

"What?!" Mikan exclaimed. "But...that's impossible! My grade, I know I tried my best to keep them up! There's no way I could lose my scholarship just because I slapped Natsume!"

The directress stood up and walked toward the open window. She stared ardently at the cherry blossom tree outside. "Miss Sakura, do you know exactly, who is Natsume Hyugga, don't you?"

Mikan gasped. "Anou...he's a rich kid...but still madam principal, I don't see any reason why would I lose my scholarship just because I fought him! I was granted with that privilege because of my grade...I don't understand." She explained with a disbelieving intonation.

"Foolish."

Mikan eyed widened and stared incredulously to the reverent old woman before her. "Madam Winters?"

"You simply don't understand Miss Sakura." Miss Winters turned around to look at Mikan. "Hyugga Natsume's parents are one of this school's sponsors. As a matter of fact, since Mister Hyugga's transfer they had been the biggest sponsor of this institution, simply put...they are the ones who is giving you that privilege Miss Sakura."

Mikan frowned. She felt her eyes stared unintelligently toward the school principal. "I...I don't know madam."

"Well, I could obviously see that." Miss Winters sat back on her swivel chair. "But I have good news for you Miss Sakura."

"W-What is it Madam?" Mikan stuttered. With that simple news of removing her scholarship Mikan could fell her heart ached painfully. Slowly, she could visualize all her dreams falling. One by one...bricks by bricks. Just because of Natsume Hyugga.

The older principal smiled slyly. "It's very easy Miss Sakura...just stay on Mister Hyuuga's good side. Befriend with him, be nice to him. If he'll return your friendship...maybe he could asked his parents to return their support for your scholarship. A very good deal isn't it Miss Sakura? After all, your grandpa is incapable of supporting you."

Mikan frowned more. Her two fists closed tightly. "No." Mikan staunchly stated. "I won't make a deal like that."

One of Miss Winter's twitched. "What did you say?"

Mikan took a deep breathe, relaxing her angry mind. After a few seconds, she returned her attention to Miss Winters with a smile on her lips. "I am fine madam principal; please don't worry about my studies." Her smile became brighter. "I could get a job to support my school needs, there's no need of any special privileges. I can survive own my own. Goodbye Miss Winters." With that phrase, Mikan turned around to saunter toward the exit door.

Miss Winters watched the young lady left her office. Her eyes stared incredulously toward the door. "What a girl, she sure has some backbone." She smiled admiringly and looked down on her table where Mikan's document was laid out. "This will be interesting."

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Back in the classroom, it was recess time and every student had gone at the canteen except for Mikan and Hotaru.

"Mikan, are you okay?" Hotaru asked. Mikan had been very quiet and quite pale since the moment she returned from the principal's office. "What did the principal told you?"

"I lost my scholarship." Mikan answered feeble-mindedly.

Hotaru frowned. "You lost?" She saw Mikan weakly nodded. "How could you? I've been working hard too for you to get that scholarship, now all my staying up late at night just to tutor you became useless. Explain yourself before I hit you using the metal back of my shoe." Hotaru warned.

The next thing had caught Hotaru speechless. Tears began falling from Mikan's eyes. Her energetic bestfriend was crying. "Mikan..."

Mikan hiccupped as she tried to suppress her tears. "Hotaru...I'm sorry...I know..." She hiccupped more as her tears became harder. "You worked hard too...but...but—OUCH!"

Hotaru smacked her head, harder and stronger than she usually did. Her placid eyes were now burning with annoyance and anger toward her. "_Baka_."

"Hotaru...WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Mikan bellowed angrily. Her tears had stopped and she was now glaring toward her cruel bestfriend.

Seeing that, Hotaru smiled and took hold of Mikan's hands. "Good recovery _baka_...I hate talking with a crying Mikan."

Mikan returned her smile and tightened their enjoined hands. "Thanks Hotaru...I know you just want to cheer me up."

"Not exactly, it's just hard to comprehend with your sentences if you're crying." Hotaru explained and saw Mikan pouted. "So, what are you going to do now? This is a private school, there's no way you can get a government base scholarship program."

Mikan sighed when her problem sunk in her head again. "Maybe, I could get a job...you can help me right? After all, you're rich too."

The familiar scowl appeared on Hotaru's face and strike Mikan's head again. "Are you nuts? We own a construction company? What? You'll be the sweat wiper? I bet you can't even carry a single hollow blocks. Idiot."

"But what can I do now?! I'm only 15 years old, there's no way I could get a job! Not unless I want to work illegal!" Mikan exclaimed.

"That's it doofus." Hotaru retort. "You can visit Shibuya District; I heard there's a shop there who's allowing minors to work with them."

Mikan's eyes widened gleefully. "Really?! That's good, where in Shibuya?"

Hotaru smiled. "Let's talk later." She said when she saw their classmates entered in the classroom. Yuu approached them; in his hand were a sandwich and juice.

"Here Mikan, have your recess." Yuu said and offered the foodstuff to Mikan.

Mikan accepted the kindness and smiled back to her friend. "Thank you Yuu, you're such a nice friend." Mikan turned around when she heard someone scoffed. She glared when her brown eyes found Natsume.

"What _baka-youjo_? You can't even provide your own food? Tsk, what a loser." Natsume said covered with sarcasm.

Mikan ignored Natsume and just opened the sandwich. "You want some, Hotaru?" Hotaru shook her head.

Yuu smiled and began chatting with Hotaru, completely ignoring Hyuuga Natsume.

Natsume's brow twitched and returned to his seat. _'Stupid people.'_ He chided silently as he focused his eyes at Mikan.

TBC 

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**Hi there people! I'm really sorry if the update took this long! But anyway thanks for the reviews and for those people who add this story to their alerts and favorite list! **

**THANK YOU!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**PREVIEW of CHAPTER 3**

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and force her to look back to him. "What are you doing to me you stupid girl?" His crimsoned orbs were scrutinizing Mikan's unwavering stare.

Mikan smiled and touched Natsume's face.

"I feel sorry for you Natsume..."

**End of Preview**


	3. Her Touch

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**CHAPTER 3: "Her Touch"**

Saturday night; a black car stopped in front of a _Disco_ _pub_. The chauffer stepped out of the car and opened the door for a certain raven haired girl.

"Where exactly are we Hotaru?"

Mikan stepped out of the car as well and followed Hotaru, as the girl made entrance in the pub.

Mikan eyes widened as her eyes roamed the area. It was small and unnoticeable from outside, but from the inside it was huge and well-designed. The upbeat sound of the current played music was mingling with the sounds of laughter coming from the people at the dance floor. Some of them seemed familiar to Mikan; they are Alice Academy's students too.

"This is a disco pub Mikan, my brother is the one who runs this." Hotaru explained as they both walked toward the counter. "Half of the profit belongs to me too." She confidently smiled.

Mikan's face got flustered with amazement and disbelief. "You're only 15 and a criminal, you're aware that minors like us can't go yet to a place like this much more to run it. This is illegal Hotaru."

TWACK!

Another earth shattering hit from Hotaru. "Shut-up moron, I'm the one who's helping you here stupid."

"Ouch, what will be my job here?" Mikan asked while rubbing her swollen head.

Hotaru smiled and pointed at the bar where drinks are being ordered. "Very simple Mikan, you'll serve the drink."

"A waitress?" Mikan prodded.

"You don't have to be scared Mikan, most customers here are students and business men, we don't allow Yakuza's here or drug dealers...unlike other usual pubs." Hotaru said.

"And what about if they are drunkards?" Mikan asked anxiously.

"They could be a little loud and cause a small raucous but still controllable. We have securities." Hotaru explained.

"Geez..." Mikan was still nervous.

Hotaru take notice of that apprehensiveness and put a hand on Mikan's shoulder. "I am not forcing you Mikan, but this is the only work I could offer you, the Hyuuga's are powerful people, they could kick you out anywhere you go."

"Yeah I know that, damn that Natsume!" Mikan cursed.

"So, are you going to work here?" Hotaru asked.

"How much?" Mikan inquired.

Hotaru showed her infamous smile whenever she was thinking about money. "I'll give you allowance for school."

Mikan pouted. "That's it? What about my tuition fee? Don't tell me you're doing business with me too?"

Hotaru smirked. "Everything is business."

"Money face" Mikan grunted.

"I'm just practical," Hotaru said and grabbed Mikan's hands. "Welcome to the business, enjoy the job."

"What-ever." Mikan tediously answered.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Sunday Night...

"Don't screw up Mikan, this is your first day..." Hotaru said as she placed a ribbon on Mikan's black dress uniform. "...smile."

Mikan smiled and picked the small handy notebook that Hotaru gave her. "Don't leave okay...just stay at the counter."

Hotaru nodded and watched Mikan walked on one of the table where the customers beckoned for their orders and left.

"Good evening sir, what are your orders?" Mikan smiled. The table was filled with two young men and three scantily dressed young girls.

"Wow, look bro' she's new here right?" The blonde guy said and pointed at Mikan.

The guy's friend who was wearing a cap snickers and stared at Mikan's rear. "She's hot, hey chick wanna join are table?"

Mikan smiled and shook her head. "I am sorry sir, but we're not allowed to do that...so can I get your orders now?"

"What a pity..." The blonde said. "Maybe after your shift...see you outside okay?"

Mikan shivered nervously under the scrutinizing gaze and unknowingly nodded. Both guys laughed and began to give out their orders along with the girls. Mikan returned at the bar and hand over the list of orders toward the bartender.

"You're okay Miss Mikan?" Andrei asked, like Mikan Andrei was also a working student that Hotaru helped to get a job. He possessed a beautiful azure eyes and brown short mane.

Mikan smiled and nodded. "Of course Andrei I'm okay! Don't mind me!"

Andrei smiled. "Good then," His smiled faded when his eyes shifted toward the entrance door. "He's here again."

"Who?" Mikan followed the direction of Andrei's eyes. "That's..." Through the dim lighted pub, Mikan's eyes squinted to see the new comer. She frowned when she recognized the person. Jet black hair and even through darkness, his red eyes were burning. "...Natsume Hyuuga."

Andrei incredulously stared at Mikan. "You know him Miss Mikan?"

"Of course...he's the one who put me into this...that jerk." Mikan said as she infuriatingly watched Natsume sat and joined the table of her previous customers. "So those jerks are his friends too?"

"His family owned quite a number of pubs too; I don't know why he keeps on coming here." Andrei said.

Mikan sighed and removed her eyes from glaring at Natsume. "Let's just ignore him Andrei, Natsume Hyuuga loves attention and I don't want to please him."

"I don't think you're right Miss Mikan," Andrei smiled and pinned his cerulean eyes to Mikan's brown orbs. "Even without doing anything people will definitely look at him, he's such a fortunate guy. Rich, famous and cool don't you think?"

Mikan smiled. "That's not everything Andrei! You're lucky you're not him." She said and turned to another table who requested for her service. "See yah." Mikan walked toward the table.

Unknown to Mikan, Natsume had already seen her the moment he entered in the pub. It was really hard to ignore the yellow pigtailed hair of Sakura Mikan. _'What the hell she's doing in a place like this?'_ "_Baka youjo._"

"Hey Natsume!" The blonde guy named Kurt called Natsume's attention. "What are you thinking?"

Natsume stared toward the two guys. They are rich kids too, Kurt Anderson and Take Hiroshi. Natsume sighed, he don't like hanging with these guys and the only person he wanted to see was not there. "Where's Ruka?"

Hiroshi removed his hat and placed it down the table. "He said he's busy, we tried forcing him but he's so straight and can't disobey his parents rule..." He smirked. "What a boring guy."

Ruka was Natsume's bestfriend. "Shut-up Take." He said monotonously but his pierced eyes were squarely pinned on Take's face.

Take gulped and immediately nodded.

Mikan watched Natsume from the corner of her eyes. _'What the hell he's doing here?'_ She watched the three girls on their table cuddled to Natsume. _'Euh! What a pervert!' _Her eyes widened when one of the girls began kissing Natsume's neck. _'Yuck! I can't watch this!'_ Mikan hastily removed her eyes from that scene. But her mind keeps repeating the scenario she saw. A girl kissed Natsume...at his neck?!

"Miss Mikan! Can you deliver this order now?" Andrei called out to Mikan.

Mikan nodded and picked up the tray of food. "Sure, which table?"

Andrei pointed to the table where Natsume was. Mikan sighed. "Why me?"

"You're the waitress assigned to that table Miss Mikan." Andrei answered.

"Alright." Mikan sighed again and sauntered toward the table.

Natsume pushed the girl away when he noticed Mikan coming. He smiled and watched Mikan place the food down their table. It was very obvious that she was avoiding his stare.

"Please enjoy your food." Mikan bowed and about to leave when suddenly Natsume's familiar hand grabbed one of her hands.

"C'mon little girl, why don't you join me?" Natsume asked with a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Both Take and Kurt eyes widened in surprised. Natsume Hyuuga never flirted!

Mikan gently removed Natsume's hold with her other hand. "I'm sorry sir but we're not allowed to do that."

Natsume frowned and glared at Mikan. "I don't want you here _baka-youjo_."

Mikan eyes went toward the cashier counter looking for Hotaru, but she was not there. _'Damn! She left me!'_

Natsume stood up and pulled Mikan's hand.

"What are you doing?!" Mikan tried her best to release her hand from Natsume's tight hold. "Let go of me!"

Natsume took Mikan outside the pub using the backdoor.

"LET GO!" Mikan finally felt her hand got freed by Natsume's painful grip. "What do you think you're doing?!" Mikan's brown eyes met Natsume's red orbs.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Natsume inquired. He threw an insulting glare down to Mikan's black uniform.

Mikan matched Natsume's glare. "I have no choice! You removed my scholarship! I have to earn my own money to support myself! You're the one who put me into this! You...y-you heartless!" Mikan bellowed angrily.

Natsume eyes squinted. "What? I did not do that."

"Whatever." Mikan grunted and about to returned inside the pub when Natsume stopped her again.

"I don't know anything about that..." Natsume said, staring at Mikan's back.

Mikan stifles a sarcasm laugh. "You said you'll make me taste hell, this is already hell for me Natsume Hyuuga...I don't like serving perverts but I have to because there's no other job for me that your family can't control...all thanks to you."

Natsume felt his heart ache. A very strange emotion...Natsume never felt this way before. Not for a normal girl. He's heartless right? But why do Mikan's words has this affect on him? "What the hell are you doing to me _baka-youjo_?"

Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and force her to look back to him. "What are you doing to me you stupid girl?" His crimsoned orbs were scrutinizing Mikan's unwavering stare.

Mikan smiled and touched Natsume's face. "I feel sorry for you Natsume..."

Natsume's red eyes widened and confusedly stared at Mikan. "You..." Her touched was like a fire warming his skin.

But the gentle touched disappear. "But you can't pull me down Natsume Hyuuga!"

Mikan pushed Natsume away and ran back inside the pub leaving Natsume completely speechless. "Who are you Mikan Sakura?" Natsume uttered quietly.

"Nice scene Hyuuga." A female voice.

Natsume turned around to see Hotaru staring at him. "Imai?"

Hotaru smiled wickedly and paced closer to Natsume. "I think, from your reaction there you're not totally heartless Hyuuga Natsume."

Natsume looked away and hide his blushed. "Shut-up Imai."

"I won't be surprised if one day you'll force my waitress out here again to steal a kiss from her." Hotaru said.

Natsume's eyes widened and stared incredulously at Hotaru. "What?! I'll never do that you psycho!"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulder and walked back in the pub.

Natsume swallowed and watched the stoic girl vanished from his sight. "Damn it, since when did she get here?" He wondered and stepped back in the pub.

His mind could still remember his encounter with Mikan, her gentle touch and soft words. _'I feel sorry for you Natsume...' _Natsume sat back and joined his companion as his eyes continued to stare at Mikan who was serving other customers. "Stupid girl."

TBC 

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**That's it Chapter 3 up!**

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'll try writing all your names on the next chapter to show my appreciation to all your nice reviews and criticisms! By the way I'm also working on my FMP fic so I could only append one chapter every week for this story so I'm really sorry if I'm making you wait for the update! But anyway please don't get tired of reading and reviewing! That's the only thing that motivates me to continue writing!**

**That's all gals and guys! See you on the next chapter!**

**JA!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Hotaru's hidden Agendas

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**WARNING!**

**I would like to warn you first that PERSONA is one of my favorite characters too, so it's really hard to not include his character in this story...so I MADE HIM THE ADOPTED SON OF THE HYUUGAS which obviously makes him as NATSUME'S BROTHER! **

**This is a FANFIC anyway so I think I can even make him a cross dresser pedophile maniac if I want to, but I am not that BAD yet so I WILL NEVER DO THAT...not if you push me lalalalala... **

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**CHAPTER 4: "Hotaru's Hidden Agendas"**

Hyuuga Mansion;

"I told you to stop meddling with my life." Natsume pronounced before the enigmatic man standing in front of him.

Persona Hyuuga sneered and placed a hand on top of his white mask. "It's hard to do that Natsume...especially if mom asked me to intently watch over you."

Natsume scoffed and pointedly glare at his step-brother. "Shut-up, if you won't stop being so nosy, I'll do something you can never fix."

"Like what? As much as my memory could remind me, you've already done everything even..." Persona threw a tedious gaze at Natsume. "...killing."

A sturdy punched squarely hit Persona's impassive face. "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!!!"

Persona wiped the crimsoned blood which trailed down from his thin lips. "Still the conscientious one huh Natsume-_kun_?"

Natsume could feel the familiar anger burning his heart. "You..." His sharp ruby eyes traveled Persona's face. If only looks could kill, Persona might have been dead. But a certain smile caught his mind.

The innocent yet so tender smile...the smile which touched his soul...the part of him he did not know still exist. Her first smile at him...

"Sakura Mikan right?"

Natsume snapped out of his musing as Persona said the name of the person he was thinking about. "What?"

Persona smirked and tucked his hands in his pants' pocket. "Your new playmate, she seems strong."

"Don't speak her name." Natsume said firmly. "Don't even think about her, bastard. You touch her and you're dead." He emphasized.

"How can you say that to your only brother?" Persona feigned as sadness covered his feature. "I'm just protecting you."

"Shut-up, you're not my brother." Natsume uttered and left Persona, heading back to his room upstairs.

Persona watched Natsume left, a wicked smiled appeared on his lips. "Two can play this game Natsume...let's play with your beautiful pet together."

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Next morning at the academy;

Natsume and Mikan were in the middle of their fight, as the whole class watched them with wide eyes wonder and confusion.

"I ordered you to stay, so you stay." Natsume commanded as he pushed Mikan down to the chair next to him.

Mikan growled and slapped Natsume's hands away. "You conceited jerk! Who do you think you are?!"

"Since when did they become so close?" Anna asked biting her nails.

Hotaru showed her famous knowing smile and continued to shot the scene with her video camera.

"If you will be nice to me, I'll grant you back your scholarship." Natsume said as he tried to compromise.

Mikan's eyes grew wide in anger and pushed Natsume away, making the young man lose his balance and fell on the floor. "You...YOU'RE NOW BUYING ME?! YOU THINK I'M THAT CHEAP HA!"

Natsume released a frustrated sigh and stood up to face an angry Mikan once again. "Don't you have brain ha _baka-youjo_? This deal is obviously siding on you; I'm the one who's doing you a favor. Geez...how could you be so stupid."

Mikan gulped and took a single backward step. "You...you're not Natsume! Natsume is evil! He can't be nice with people! Y-You're an impostor!" Mikan exclaimed pointing a finger on Natsume's face.

_'Damn, she's do stupid...do I have to spell it out on her face...that I'm sorry and I would like to please her, god! This girl is impossible!' _Natsume sighed again.

"And plus..." Mikan continued. "...even you're not pulling my leg, I will never make a deal like that."

Natsume watched Mikan smiled at him.

"If you want me to be your friend, just be real and be nice." Mikan added.

Natsume felt his heart beat faster but chose to ignore it. He tucked his hands back in his pants' pocket and sneered. "Who told you that I wanted you to be my friend? Stop dreaming _ba-ka_." Natsume uttered seriously and sauntered out of the classroom, leaving a totally mad Mikan.

"JERK! I HATE YOU!!!" Mikan screamed angrily. "Grrrr...and here I am thinking that somehow he decided to be nice...what a big jerk!"

"Hey Sakura!"

Mikan turned around to find Sumire throwing a very heated glare at her. "Are you mad Sumire?"

"Grrrr! Isn't it damn so obvious!" Sumire bellowed angrily. "I AM THE PRESIDENT OF NATSUME HYUUGA FANS CLUB! BUT HE'S NOT EVEN LOOKING AT ME! BUT HERE YOU ARE! HE'S ASKING YOU TO BE NICE TO HIM BUT YOU'RE DAMN SO STUPID TO EVEN FELT PROUD ABOUT IT!!!"

Mikan felt her ears ached with those incessant screeched. "Sumire, you don't have to shout okay! You're hurting my ears you know! AND FOR GODSAKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Hotaru turned off her video cam and approached the two arguing girls. "Let's be civilized here okay, the teacher is coming, another scream and both of you will end up at the guidance office." Hotaru warned. "But if you want you can settle this after class...let's see who among you should be Hyuuga's friend or rather say, preferable to be his girlfriend...let's place some bet," Her dollar smile appeared on her face again. "So, deal?"

Mikan sneered and sat back of her chair. "Let Sumire have it, I don't care!"

Sumire scoffed and placed both her hands on her hips. "So you're chickening out ha Sakura, so you're not that stupid, you are aware that you can never defeat ME!"

Mikan's eyes sharpened and glared at Sumire. "What? Who said I'm afraid of you?!" She turned to Hotaru. "After class let's settle this but I'm doing this for my dignity and not because of that big-headed Hyuuga! Got it!"

Hotaru smirked and nodded. "After class then," Her smile did not fade as she stood in front of the class. "Everyone are invited to witness this feud, you can place your bet to anyone you feel that has a higher guts of winning. For any questions about this event please don't hesitate to ask me." Hotaru bowed her head and sat back on her chair.

"I really admire Hotaru for being so business-minded." Yuu said to Nonoko.

Nonoko nodded. "Yeah, but isn't this gambling?"

Anna smiled and shook her head. "It's fun so that's okay!"

"Everyone please return to your proper places." The chemistry teacher ordered as the class was about to start.

All through class, both Sumire and Mikan's attention was on their upcoming battle. Some of the students are secretly passing their money bets on Hotaru. She was very pleased.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Principal's office;

"Good morning ma'am," The blonde haired young man courteously greeted the head of Alice Academy. "Here's my paper."

Miss Winters shook her head and smiled at the young man. "Mister Ruka Nogi, it's our pleasure to have you here in our humble school. I heard you are Mister Hyuuga's friend."

Ruka nodded. "That is correct. The truth is he's also one of the reasons why I would like to study here." Ruka explained.

"I see, and what about the other reasons." Miss winters inquired.

Ruka's face became a little anxious. "Well, my parents told me that my fiancée is studying here too."

"Oh," Miss Winters was not informed about that. "I don't mean to be personal Mister Nogi, but do you know your fiancée personally or...this is an arrange commitment?"

"I know her personally but you are correct, this is an arrange commitment made by our parents." Ruka affirmed.

Miss Winter's smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me who this lucky girl is?"

Ruka sighed frustratingly as the face of his fiancée appeared on his usual calm mind.

"She's Imai...Hotaru Imai."

TBC 

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**That's it! Chapter 4 up! **

**Hehehe! I'm beginning to love writing this story too, so don't stop reviewing okay!**

**But before anything else I would like to thank my reviewers for their nice reviews and useful criticisms!**

**Here they are!**

(July 10, 2007)

**T------------------Nasty217------------------T**

**H---------------Chocobangbang--------------H**

**A-------------------Sie-sama------------------A**

**N---------------****XfhylliseXanne****----------------N**

**K------------****xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx****--------------K**

**Y-------------------****lucia096****-------------------Y**

**O------------------****sakura206****------------------O**

**U-------------------****tuticuttie****-------------------U  
V------------------****AyakoMimi****------------------V**

**E------------------****skl gal anix****------------------E  
R--------------------****Chin-92****-------------------R  
Y------------------****Leenstarz****------------------Y**

**M-----------****x - DragoN PriestesS - x****----------M**

**U---------------****Tsubame Sakura****--------------U**

**C----------------------****okaix****--------------------C**

**H------------------****Chimeiteki Ai****---------------H**

**!-------------------****Lakadako****------------------!**

**!-------------------****yooyeen****-------------------!**

(For my new readers that I failed to mention here please expect your name on the next chapter!)

**So that's it! If only I could do more than this to show my appreciation I would, but for now this is all I could do for all of you who's sharing a minute, hour or day **(depending on how fast you can read hehe) **reading one of my stories! Thank you very much! Arigatou Gozaimazu! Gracias and MARAMING SALAMAT PO!**

**I will continue writing as long that there are readers out there who are willing to share their time, appreciation, comments and criticisms on my work! This story will eventually end for sure but for now there are still some chapters that I have to write first so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Hotaru's Game

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N: SORRY IT'S LATE!!! **

**CHAPTER 5: "Hotaru's Game!"**

"She's Imai...Hotaru Imai."

The school principal smiled and nodded her head. "Oh...Miss Imai is a very wonderful young lady; as a matter of fact she is the current president of the Student Council in the Middle Department."

"Yeah," Ruka sighed. "...I heard."

Miss Winters gently placed a hand on Ruka's shoulder. "Well, I think you'll really enjoy you're stay here, especially with the privilege that you are Miss Imai's fiancé. She's one of the most revered students here in Alice Academy."

Ruka sighed again. "Please be right."

Miss Winter's nodded and hand over a copy of school manual to Ruka. "Please take this student manual, I already informed Miss Imai about your transfer, I'm sure she'll be glad to conduct your orientation."

"HA?!" Ruka's eyes widened. "No-no-no! She doesn't have to! I could ask my friend Natsume to help me with that!"

Miss Winters shook her head. "That is not necessary. The orientation for new students here in our academy is conducted by the vice-president of the Student Council, but unfortunately she is not available, so automatically Miss Imai is the one who will do the task. Please don't be embarrassed, Miss Imai would surely love the idea."

Ruka could understand in the way that Miss Winters smiled at him, that he has no choice. He nodded and left the room.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

"Good morning to you, Ruka." Hotaru smiled and leaned up to kissed Ruka on the cheek.

Ruka sighed. "Yeah, whatever..."

Hotaru smiled and began patting Ruka's shoulder. "So, did you like your new school?"

Ruka frowned and threw a glare to Hotaru. "Why did you make such a stupid request like that?"

Hotaru naively move her head downward. "What request?"

"Don't play innocent! I know you're the one who gave my mom the idea of transferring me here!" Ruka retorted.

"Um?" Hotaru placed a hand under her chin. "Well...I just told her that I don't like the idea of you having other girl friends."

Ruka blushed. "What?! I don't have other girlfriends!"

Hotaru feigned a yawned and tediously stared to Ruka's blue eyes. "Girl-friends not girlfriend, stupid"

_'Grrrr! She called me STUPID how could she?!'_ "Will stop acting so bossy around me! I thought that you don't like this idea of force engagement! But then why the heck you're acting like a jealous girlfriend now huh!"

"F-Y-I." Hotaru raised her finger. "I am not jealous. You're destroying my plan you know."

Ruka squinted. "What plan?"

Hotaru showed her famous dollar smile. "If you'll have another female around you, you might end up marrying other woman too, so to avoid any imminent obstacle, I just want to make sure that you won't have any other choices other than me...I will be the head mistress of Nogi corporation, I allow no hindrances."

"WHAT?!" Ruka can't believe what her words. "You're marrying me for money?!"

Hotaru nodded wit ha smile.

"Uh! You're hopeless!" Ruka said full of disgust. "I can't believe I'm marrying a greedy woman!"

"I am just practical, so if you don't want to be battered husband, be a good boy." Hotaru said.

Ruka gulped. "You're serious? You'll beat me? But you're just a woman!"

Hotaru smirked evilly. "Try me."

Ruka knows her to well to go against her will; he sighed and just simply nodded his head. "Just don't give me another problem, stop doing illegal things okay?"

Hotaru frowned. "Shut-up, I'm the only one who can give conditions."

Ruka sighed again. _'At least Natsume is here, he won't allow this witch to hurt me.'_

"By the way I have gained control over Natsume-_kun_ too."

"What?" Ruka began to feel anxious. "Y-You have control...over Natsume?"

Hotaru nodded. "I just found that out this morning."

"I'm doomed." Ruka frustratingly sighed again.

Hotaru wickedly smiled and remembered the battle that she had planned earlier. Mikan vs. Sumire. "By the way dear, would you like to witness a match?"

"Match?" Ruka queered.

"A match, Natsume is the price." Hotaru answered and saw Ruka's eyes grew wider.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

After class, at the school quadrangle;

"So have you decided what you'll gonna do?" Mikan asked.

"I am not so into with violence so I would rather prefer a battle that will test your physical, mental and emotional ability." Hotaru explained.

Mikan frowned. "What did you say? You're against violence? Gibberish! You love smacking me!" The young brunette said and pointed at her swollen head.

Hotaru smiled. "That's my caress Mikan-chan."

Mikan sneered.

Ruka Nogi sat beside Natsume on the bench across the courtyard. They are the special guests, Hotaru ordered.

"I can't believe you agreed with this Natsume-kun." Ruka incredulously said.

Natsume yawned. "Take this as a welcoming program for your transfer Ruka, don't you like it?"

Ruka sighed. "Hotaru Imai is here, how could I possibly like this place?"

Natsume smirked and patted Ruka's shoulder. "You'll like this Ruka..."

"How can you be so sure?" Ruka asked dubiously.

Natsume moved his gaze to Mikan who was currently busy quarreling with Hotaru. "This place has many strange things..."

Ruka sighed. "Strange things? Like this?" The blonde young man pointed his finger down to drooling Sumire. She had been clinging to Ruka ever since Hotaru forced him to watch the 'match'.

"Sort of." Natsume answered and glared down to Sumire. "Back-off wench."

Sumire stood up and back away. "Hmp! I know you're not so good in expressing your good side so I won't be affected by your cruel words! Ja! Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon!" Sumire said and left the two boys with her sweetest smile.

Ruka sighed again.

While at the center of the quadrangle, Hotaru began explaining the process of the game. "This match will be a three round match, first round: Physical Skills, both of you will battle by running in a 100 meter dash road, the first one who'll reach the finish line will be the winner. Second round; Mental Skills, I'll give you both an exam especially made by me, the one who'll get the higher score is the winner."

"And the third one?" Mikan inquired.

Hotaru showed her famous knowing smile. "I'll tell you later."

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

"Ready...GO!" Yuu bellowed and watched Mikan and Sumire began the race.

While running...

"HA! So simple!" Mikan boasted. "I am a former 100 meter dash marathon champion!" She looked at Sumire who was one meter far behind. "EAT MY DUST CURLY!!!"

"GRRR!" Sumire tried to run faster but it was obviously useless. "DAMN YOU IMAI!!! DID YOU PLAN THIS?!!!"

Sumire yelled angrily toward Hotaru.

Hotaru coughed. "Excuse me, I'm just an organizer."

MATCH: 1st round...MIKAN WINS!

Hotaru smiled wickedly and took the money out of Nonoko's trembling hands. "You lost."

Nonoko sniffled. "Ah...I'll never go gambling again!" She cried.

NEXT ROUND;

Sumire confidently answered the exam while Mikan...

"AH!!! WHY THE HELL DOES I HAVE TO WRITE DOWN CONFUCIUS ADAGES?! I AM NOT A BUDDHIST!!!" Mikan screamed.

Obviously, Sumire won.

At the bench, Natsume released another tedious yawn. "Tsk, what a useless battle, I thought they'll hit each other using a baseball bat or a tennis racket." Natsume said.

Ruka's azure eyes widened. "You can't be serious?!"

Natsume pinned a blasé stare toward his best pal. "I am serious."

"I think, Hotaru planned this well, I'm sure she already know who'll gonna be the winner." Yuu contemplated.

Nonoko sniffled and tugged on Yuu's uniform. "I want my money back...huhuhu..."

All of their gazes settled quietly to Hotaru when they noticed her meandering closer to them.

"Well, as I've predicted, the third round will be the tie breaker." Hotaru stated nonchalantly.

"Shut-up! I know you planned this!" Ruka retorted.

"Shut-up." Hotaru threatened and raised a picture with Ruka sleeping in a rabbit costume. "...or I'll expose this."

"Grrrr...evil." Ruka gritted teeth.

"Practical." Hotaru said smiling.

"So for the third round, what? A death match?"

"Good thing you've asked," Hotaru replied. "Please come with me."

Natsume shrugged his shoulders and followed Hotaru as she sauntered back to where Mikan and Sumire.

"Natsume-kun!" Sumire screeched and was about to hug the young man, when Natsume avoided her. Sumire flopped down the dusty ground. "Natsume-kun...why?" She dramatically reached up to Natsume.

Natsume ignored Sumire's antics and smiled evilly to Mikan. "Enjoying the battle _baka-youjo_, I heard the winner will be my girlfriend...you just have to ask me if you're that desperate."

Mikan snubbed Natsume. "Whatever, I'll be more interested if the price is money."

Natsume smirked and coolly placed both his hands on his pants' pocket. "I can give you both."

"What a conceited jerk!" Mikan ghastly said.

Hotaru smiled and stood between Mikan and Natsume. "The third round,"

Sumire stood up and stared seriously at Hotaru.

"...I want you to kiss him." Hotaru said.

Sumire smiled manically. "REALLY?!"

Mikan was furious. "WHAT?!"

"Hey," Natsume glared at Hotaru. "Do you want me to be angry?"

Hotaru smiled and shook her head. "Not Natsume," The black mailed queen pointed her dainty finger to Ruka's way. "...his bestfriend, Ruka."

Natsume squinted. "What?"

"Third round will be a test of emotion; can you kiss someone you don't even know?" Hotaru said.

Sumire smiled. "I like Ruka-_pyon_!"

Hotaru looked at Sumire. "Who told you, you'll kiss Ruka?"

"Ha?" Sumire was bemused. She doesn't like the way Hotaru was smiling at her.

"You'll kiss...sensei-Jinno." Hotaru clearly enunciated.

"WHAT?!" Sumire exclaimed. "THAT'S UNFAIR!"

Hotaru smirked evilly.

**TBC...**

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o**

**Author's Note:**

**That's it! Finally I came up with the idea to write this chapter! It took me one busy week to end up with this one! Anyways, these past few weeks had been the busiest and the most strenuous week of my life! I've never been this busy all my life! Geez, I'm aging more than I would have wanted to, and that GUY who wrote a very horrendous and irreverent review really pushed me off my limit...he really maimed my personal feelings, good thing I am not a cry baby **(sigh) **I will be a hypocrite if I would say that his cruel and personal insulting remarks did not affected me, of course it did, and YES he's also one of the reasons why it took a longer time for me to update my stories...and I'm really sorry for that guys.**

**Anyways, please don't forget to pass your reviews...I need something to cheer myself up,**

**Counting on you guys...thanks for the respect.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Emotional Turmoil

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N: SORRY IT'S LATE AGAIN!!!**

**08/15/07 **

**CHAPTER 6: "Emotional Turmoil"**

"Enough Imai."

Hotaru smiled slyly and stepped closer to Natsume. "Your comment is useless here Hyuga-san."

Natsume's uninterested stare vanished and become a striking glare. "I said enough, damn it."

Ruka from afar noticed the tension between his fiancée and bestfriend. He stood up and ran to Natsume and stood before Hotaru's view. "Stop this Hotaru!"

Yuu, Nonoko and Sumire incredulously stared at Ruka. The new student called the blackmail queen by her first name. Except for Mikan and some of her closest friends no one ever did that, especially not a stranger.

Hotaru smiled wickedly. "You'll buy 'Peace', dear?"

"DEAR?!" Yuu, Nonoko and Sumire bellowed in unison.

Ruka sighed. "Stop playing people's emotion Hotaru."

Mikan smiled and stepped closer to Ruka. "You're Ruka right?"

Ruka slowly nodded.

Mikan's smile broadened and leaned up to Ruka. She kissed Ruka on the cheek.

Natsume's eyes widened.

Sumire cried in defeat.

Hotaru smiled triumphantly.

Yuu and Nonoko were awed speechless.

Ruka was dumbfounded.

Mikan destroyed the unnerving silence. "YEAH! I WON! I'M GREAT! I AM THE WINNER!!!"

"WAAAH! THERE'S NO WAY I COULD BARE TO KISS JINNO-SENSEI! THIS IS UNFAIR!!!" Sumire screeched.

"Definitely not." Hotaru said. "This is a test of emotion; obviously Mikan had no hesitation kissing Ruka, while on the other hand Sumire, you had nothing but hesitation."

"NO!" Sumire yelled again. "NO ONE CAN KISS JINNO-SENSEI! EVEN MIKAN WILL NOT DO IT!"

"Really?" Hotaru was undeterred. "Mikan, will you kiss Jinno-sensei if that'll require you to win?"

"Yes of course! What's wrong with kissing somebody! It's just a kiss okay! No prob' at all!" Mikan answered enthusiastically.

Natsume frowned harder. "_Baka._" He remarked.

Sumire disappointedly walked away.

Yuu and Nonoko clapped their hands. "At last it's done!"

Hotaru prodded Ruka. "Snap out of it moron, before I think that you loved it."

Ruka of course heard that familiar threat. "HAI!"

"So, Mikan is the winner." Hotaru said and pushed Mikan toward Natsume. "There's your prize _baka!_"

Mikan and Natsume both jumped away from each other.

"No thanks!" Mikan snapped.

"Lay a finger on me and I'll kill you." Natsume threatened.

"Don't mind their words; it's just their unique way of showing how they love the outcome." Hotaru whispered to Ruka.

"Stop it Hotaru!" Ruka reprimanded which gained him a smack on the head from Hotaru.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Night; at the pub owned by Hotaru;

"What the hell you're doing in a place like this Hotaru Imai?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru yawned. Both of them were sitting on the chairs placed before the counter. "I'm one of the owners."

Ruka's eyes widened. "YOU OWNED THIS PUB?!"

"What's so surprising about it?" The raven haired girl took another bottle of wine.

"You're just a minor! This is illegal!" Ruka said.

"Why am I not surprised to hear you say things like that?" Hotaru stifled another tedious yawn. "Candidly, I am not as boring as you Ruka."

Ruka sighed. Another additional to add on his list of "Hotaru Imai's Bad Traits": Violent. Selfish. Greedy. Criminal. "You're hopeless Hotaru."

Hotaru smiled and wrapped her arms around Ruka's waist. Ruka furiously blushed. "Ruka, would you like to join in my business?"

"What?!" Ruka removed her arms away. "I will never!"

"What a pity...I was about to promise that I'll be nicer if you'll say yes." Hotaru added with a gentler voice. "Um?"

"R-Really?" Ruka asked dubiously.

Hotaru nodded and gently stood up. "But I only make a deal once, you just answered 'you will never' right?"

Ruka stood up and smiled sweetly to his brilliant fiancée. "Y-Yeah but we can still have some negotiations right?"

Hotaru smiled wickedly and nodded. "Of course dear, so Ruka..." She stepped closer to the blonde spinster and soothingly touched his smooth face. "...half of your funds, perhaps?"

Kind blue eyes widened. "WHAT?! HALF OF MY FUNDS?! ARE YOU CRAZY?! MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME ONCE THEY NOTICED THAT I USED UP HALF OF MY PERSONAL FUNDS?!"

Hotaru's smile vanished. "Like I said Ruka...I only make deal once."

Ruka gulped and soon let out a very frustrated sigh. "Alright, but in one condition..."

Hotaru's eyes squinted. "Um?"

Ruka smiled and raised his personal laptop that he always brought with him. "Let's have this deal in a formal contract."

Hotaru smiled and nodded.

One hour had passed and Mikan jovially approached Hotaru and Ruka. As one of the waitresses working at the pub, Mikan has a tray in her hands too. "Hello Hotaru! Hi, Ruka!"

Ruka smiled back at Mikan.

Hotaru frowned. "You're late, salary deducted."

"Hey!" Mikan exclaimed. "I'm your bestfriend! You should at least give me some consideration!"

Andrei; the bartender smiled and gestured Mikan to get the drinks he prepared to serve at a certain table. "Good evening Ms. Mikan."

Mikan pouted at Hotaru and went to Andrei. "Ump! I'll remember this Hotaru!"

Hotaru shrugged her shoulder. "Business is business."

"Ah! At Natsume's table again?" Mikan asked frustratingly when she recognized the order.

Ruka smiled and nodded. "If you want Sakura-san, I'll just bring his order since I'm about to go back there."

Mikan was about to say yes when her bestfriend interrupted her sentence. "No Ruka, she's my waitress and you're now one of the owners, I am very particular when it comes to positions."

Andrei stifled a laugh. He knew this scenario; this is one of Hotaru's undying games again.

Mikan frowned and stomped her foot. "I hate you Hotaru."

Hotaru smirked. "Sure Mikan, now go and do your job." She teased and gently pushed Mikan toward Natsume's table.

Ruka soon followed Mikan while Hotaru was left at the counter to assist Andrei.

Natsume frowned when he saw Mikan approaching his table, behind her he could see Ruka pacing closer too.

"Here's your order sir." Mikan said with reserve.

Ruka took his place beside Natsume and sat on the couch as well. "Sakura's working here as a part-timer Natsume, isn't she great, a very hardworking young lady."

Mikan smiled kindly to Ruka. "Thanks Ruka-pyon!"

"Tsk," Natsume uttered with sarcasm. "Girls like her do that to be notice by us; young, rich and handsome bachelors. Don't impress yourself too much, she's a monster."

Mikan was shocked. "What?! If there's any monster here, that's you Natsume Hyuga!"

"Hey-hey guys," Ruka stood between Natsume and Mikan. "Please just forget what I said okay?"

Natsume sneered and removed his stare from Mikan. "Just leave _baka-youjo_."

Mikan of course heard him clearly. "What..." Natsume Hyuga was making an order again. But there was something different about it. He sounded colder; he spoke to her just like the way he did when they first met. Natsume made her felt like she was a complete stranger again. "...are you mad at me?"

Ruka was confused. "Anou...w-wasn't that obvious?"

"Go away _baka_." Another command from Natsume; "Just go away."

Mikan was stunned. It was normal for both of her and Natsume to have fights, but...there was something in Natsume's words that puzzling Mikan. "A-Alright! Sure, of course you're the boss here Natsume Hyuga..." Mikan picked the emptied tray and turned her back on. "_J-Ja_." She left.

"E-Excuse me?" Ruka tried to get some of Natsume's attention. "...why do I feel like something is going on between you and Sakura-san? Would you like to tell me Natsume?"

"Forget it Ruka." Natsume replied drearily. "Let's just drink." He first sniffed the wine and drank it straight. "Your fiancée know how to mix my favorite."

Ruka shook his head. "We're not supposed to drink alco--"

"That's nonsense Ruka." Natsume remarked. "Just drink and have fun."

Ruka sighed. "You don't look like you're having fun Natsume-_kun_." That was followed by another disappointing sigh.

**To BE CoNtiNueD...**

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**Yeah, late update...yeah, boring...I know but I just got my new set of classes, god,**

**it's complicated and horrible! Some of my new students are kinda...jerk? Sigh...I'm really sorry guys, I'm not yet editing this chapter so for my grammatical errors and misspellings please be considerate! I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME! I'll try to do the editing maybe...next year? Sigh...energy...I need vitamins, so...**

**DON'T FORGET YOUR REVIEWS!!!**

**No FLAMES only CONTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**


	7. Fear

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N: Is it late?**

**08/23/07 **

**CHAPTER 7: "Fear"**

"Move." Natsume commanded toward the three guys whose blocking his way to his car.

"C'mon Natsume, let's just use my car." Ruka said, he does not want to engage to any kind of argument especially within Hotaru's property.

Ruka Nogi expected the night to end well, but unfortunate to him, his moody bestfriend A.K.A. Natsume Hyuga decided to have fun with one of the girls inside the pub. Take note; the girl has a boyfriend.

_--Flashback--_

_Natsume stood up and picked up his jacket. He could feel his head already heavy with the dominating spirit of the strong liquor he ingested. _

_Ruka smiled and stood up. "So finally, are we going home now?"_

_Natsume nodded. _

_They began to saunter out of the pub, when a seductive girl wearing scant clothes approached Natsume. "Hi," She greeted sweetly, her lips covered with lip balm shone slightly even under the dim lighted area. "...you're Natsume Hyuga right?"_

_Natsume let his sleepy eyes traveled down on the girl's body. He smiled with interest when he noticed that the girl also has brown eyes, just like Mikan's eyes only it were not as bright and innocent._

_The young lady smiled more sweetly and clung to Natsume's right arm. "I live at the hotel across the street, my bed is warm and cozy you know..." She flirted openly. _

_Ruka frowned uncomfortably. "Natsume-kun, please ignore her, I saw her with somebody a while ago."_

_Natsume's brow twitched smugly. "So?"_

_"Natsume!" Ruka exclaimed. "I don't want any trouble."_

_Natsume shrugged his shoulders and smiled impishly down to the young woman clinging in his arm. "Who will you choose?" He asked with an inviting smile._

_The girl blushed and clung more to Natsume's arms. "Of course..."_

_"Sandra!" _

_Ruka sighed. "Oh man..."_

_Natsume watched an orange haired guy wearing a big silver necklace paced closer. "What do you think you're doing?" The young man asked rather irritated._

_"Ump!" Sandra stifled. "I'm sorry Glen but I'm breaking up with you!" She spoke scornfully._

_"What?!" The orange haired furious guy glared heatedly to Natsume. "You..."_

_Natsume threw a boring look toward the guy. "What? It's not my fault that your own bitch dumped you."_

_"Bitch?!" Sandra repeated. "How could you call me a bitch?!" She pushed Natsume away and left. Glen followed her. _

_Ruka chose to remain quiet to not make the situation worst. He found relief when he heard Natsume said that they were leaving._

_"Let's go Ruka." Natsume said and made his way out of the pub. _

_Ruka followed quietly. But when they reached the parking lot, Glen was already there waiting for them with two other guys._

_--End Of Flashback—_

"You think I'll just let you have your way...I'll show you some lesson, flirt." Glen threatened.

Natsume smirked and ran one of his hands through his raven hair. "Come on, just thank me that I helped you know what she really is. That bitch doesn't deserve your attention."

"Grrrr..." Glen was in rage. "You think that only because you're a Hyuga I will not fight you? Then you're wrong spoiled brat I will teach you a lesson that I'm sure you'll never forget." Glen showed his fist, it has gloves covered which silver fang.

The two other guys behind him have the same gadget.

Ruka frowned. He tried to cautiously reach to his mobile phone but one of the guys noticed him. "Don't try nice guy, or else..."

Glen smirked confidently. "Wow! I want to destroy your pretty face," He raised his right hand and pointed it toward Natsume. "Let's see if the girls will still swoon over scarred faces."

Natsume watched Glen's every movement. "I'm affluent you know, I can undergo a surgery and have my face fixed again, but you..." He looked up directly to Glen's face. "...you'll remain useless."

Ruka wanted to hit Natsume. How can he be so cool and bad mouthed at a time like this? "Guys I'm sorry, my friend is kinda intoxicated and he--" He tried to negotiate.

Glen glared to Ruka. "Shut-up, if you don't want me to destroy your face too, just shut-up there and watch your friend crawl!"

"You're so noisy." Natsume remarked.

That really pissed Glen and released a punch toward Natsume. Natsume evaded the first hit, but the punches which came from the two other guys are too much for him to avoid. Natsume received a straight struck to his stomach and one at his jaw. The right side of his face began to bleed.

"Shit!" Ruka cannot stand it anymore and helped Natsume. He kicked one of the guys and received a punched to his shoulder. His expensive branded polo shirt got torn and showed some red traces of blood.

Natsume got kicked to his stomach and fell to the ground. He coughed some blood but stood up again and kicked back.

Ruka was about to give Glen a hard punch when a familiar authoritative voice distracted them.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Glen turned around. "BACK OFF YOU--" His eyes bulged out when he saw the owner of the voice. "MS. IMAI?!"

Hotaru's eyes squinted. "You know my rules Glen Williams; do you want me to teach you a lesson?"

Glen and the three guys gulped and shook their heads. "W-Were just having fun! Bye!" The three ran away and left the parking area.

"Tsk...I'll ask my brother to teach him a lesson." Hotaru swore silently and shift her cold gaze toward the two guys. "You again Natsume..."

Ruka eyed Hotaru confusingly, what does she mean by that? "Anou..."

"They started it." Natsume said.

"I don't believe you," Hotaru said certainly. "If you want to die now do it elsewhere," She stared at the wounds covering Natsume's feature. "...and don't include Ruka." Hotaru moved her attention and glared at Ruka. "You need to be my husband first before you die, idiot."

"What?!" Ruka exclaimed. "How could you talk about dying that easily?!"

"Shut-up Ruka." Hotaru imposed. "Go home now and clean yourselves. I am warning you, even though you're my fiancé I won't go soft on you, once the customer found out they had been a fight here, I might lose some of the profit, so kindly watched your behavior." Hotaru said coldly and returned inside the pub.

Ruka sighed and offered a hand to Natsume who has more wounds than him. "Let's go Natsume-kun."

Natsume accepted the hand and let Ruka brought him toward his car. "So we ended up using my car then." Ruka said smiling, as if nothing happened.

Natsume ignored his remark.

Ruka stepped inside the driver's seat. He locked all the doors and watched Natsume from the front mirror sat quietly at the back. "Anou...Natsume?"

"Um?" Natsume beckoned Ruka to continue.

Ruka sighed. "Why are you so moody tonight? Was there anything that had upset you?'

Natsume remained quiet.

Ruka sighed again. "Fine, you don't want to talk about it?"

Still no reply from Natsume;

Ruka sighed again more deeply and start the car's engine. "Alright, if you don't want to talk about it then it's fine with me, just please don't make anymore trouble."

"Whatever." Finally a reply from Natsume, Ruka sighed again and began to drive the car.

Natsume stayed quiet until they reached the condo unit owned by Ruka.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Morning at school;

Mikan yawned and sat quietly to her chair. "Geez...I'm worn out..." She looked around when she noticed that Natsume was already on his chair. For the first time, Mikan saw Natsume attended his first class. "Hey," Her brown eyes met Natsume's impassive stare. "Anou..." Finally, he noticed the wounds covering Natsume's face. "Did someone take their revenge on you last night?"

Natsume remained idle, he just continue to stare at Mikan's face.

Mikan pouted and stood up face Natsume. "Hey! Will you say something! If you're mad at me just say it can you! Don't act like you can't hear me!"

The whole class turned their shocked gazes to Mikan. She wanted to be punished again, wasn't she?

Natsume stood up as well and locked gazed with Mikan. "_Baka_..."

"Huh?" Mikan stared confusingly at Natsume.

The next thing that Natsume did surprised all the people inside the classroom, good thing Hotaru was in one of her meetings, if not, maybe she was taking some pictures again.

Natsume vehemently grabbed Mikan's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Let go of me you jerk!" Mikan complained.

Natsume ignored her.

After the painful dragging, Mikan found herself inside the empty music room with Natsume glaring at her. Natsume let go of her hand and threw her deeper inside the room. Natsume faced the door and locked it.

"Hey! Why did you locked it?!" Mikan asked infuriatingly.

Natsume turned around and face Mikan. He began to walk closer to her. His crimson eyes were no longer impassive now, Mikan could obviously see the anger that Natsume pinned on her back on his first day at the academy. The glare that Mikan doesn't like the most...

"W-What's wrong with you?" Mikan swallowed and took a single step backward, a sign of her fear. She doesn't like staying inside a locked room with Natsume Hyuga alone, inside the secluded room; she could see Natsume as a very dangerous person. His blood colored eyes brought shiver down her spine. Mikan could feel fear. "Natsume..." Mikan said weakly.

Natsume stopped his pace. _Natsume..._Mikan called him at his first name, her voice was gentle.

Mikan watched Natsume's glare faded, his eyes became calm. He heard Natsume breathed out. "Natsume, I don't..." Mikan stopped when she saw Natsume began walking closer again.

Natsume reached Mikan and came face to face with her. "Sakura Mikan..." He said in an almost whispering sound. He placed his hands on Mikan's arms.

Mikan was speechless, Natsume is too close. She could feel his breath on her face. She swallowed hard and tried to stop herself from running. She hid her fear from Natsume's measuring eyes.

Natsume smiled deviously and tightened his hold to Mikan's arms. "Stay away from Ruka." He spoke imposingly.

"What--" Mikan was about to protest but something stopped her lips from moving.

Natsume captured her lips. He kissed her.

Mikan's eyes widened. She could feel Natsume's moist lips on her own. She could smell his expensive perfume. She could feel the unique heat of his body. Mikan wanted to push him but his hands forbid her movement.

Finally, Natsume removed his lips from Mikan and stared up to her eyes. "Your sweet _baka-youjo_..."

Mikan gasped, she tried her best to suppress the different kinds of emotion that covered her. But she failed. "I don't want this..." She spoke weakly; tears ran down her reddened cheeks. "Y-you...you're frightening me..."

Natsume was taken aback and stared incredulously at Mikan. _You're afraid of me?_ Natsume let go of Mikan's arms and studied her face. "I'm..."

Mikan wasted no time and pushed Natsume away. She ran toward the locked door, she opened it and ran out of the room. She left Natsume.

Natsume stared down at the floor. "I...I'm frightening her?" His fists closed tightly. "I am not a monster...why the hell would you be afraid of me!?" He asked to himself. "Damn." Natsume punched one of the table and silently cursed Mikan. "Stupid girl..."

At the student council's office, Hotaru was sitting before her computer watching something.

Hidden to Natsume, Hotaru Imai saw it all. Hotaru followed them the moment they left the classroom. She watched the scenario through the camera she placed inside the music room, no room inside the academy is free of Hotaru's favorite toys. She smiled triumphantly and played the video back again.

"This will cost a lot of money." Hotaru said with a wicked smile.

**To BE ConTiNueD...**

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**It's long right? I mean...longer than the other chappies. **

**Well, that's it chapter 7 up!**

**Before my other notes I would like to thanks this wonderful people first...**

**+++THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING+++**

**(As of August 23, 2007)**

**-Minahoru- / -Sie-sama- / -Ladalada- / -DeathAngel-Lavenda- / -Natsumedestiny- / -Lucia096-**

**-Yooyeen- / -Nightlightwriter- / -Eriesha- / -Chin-92- / -Sakura206- / -Sunkised-chan- / -Yamishun- /-Okaix- -Wind-master-redmoon- / -GhettoWolfBlossom- / -XfhylliseXanne- / -GlyNchan- / -xXxNana-chanxXx- InnocentFantasy- / -Vivacious-damozel- / -Xian-pyon- / -ProverbialSunrise93- / -Bubblehtea- / -Nasuri-chan- -Babee-angel- / -XrandomgirlX- / -x – Dragon Priestess – x- / -Tsubame Sakura-/-Nastya217-**

**-Sklgalanix- / -icedprincess6063- / -Chimeiteki Ai- / -SarcasticHeartlessAngel- / -Duriansa- /-Cee-Chan- Tuticuttie- / -Lakadako- / -XxMEOWxMEWxX- / -Esa Marie- / -Leenstarz- **

**-AyakoMimi-/ -Chocobangbang- / -AliceJUju- / **

**+++THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND CRITICISMS+++**

**A/N: If ever I forgot to mention your name here please inform me! I promise I'll give you a nice spot on the next chapter! Well that's it guys, please don't get tired of reviewing and once again sorry for my technical mistakes! I'm not yet doing any editing okay! That's it! JA! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!!**

_P.S.: By the way guys, I'm afraid to say that my English grammar might get worsen because right now I'm teaching Koreans as well...huhuhu and I need to study their language too...it's hard you know. _


	8. Hotaru's Warning

**ALONG THE WAY **

**By: saihei **

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o **

**A/N: Sorry it's too late! **

**09/16/07 **

**CHAPTER 8: "Hotaru's Warning" **

Night at the pub;

Mikan walked inside the staff room. She remembered Natsume, it had been a week since she last saw him, and he had been absent in school ever since that day...

_ ...that day he kissed her. _

Mikan sighed and walked over to the mirror placed inside the small room. "God..." She studied her brown eyes and sighed again. "No Sakura Mikan...you're impossible...you can't--"

"Miss Mikan, is there anything wrong?"

Mikan almost jumped as she looked back at the door and saw Andrei standing there. "Anou...good evening Andrei."

Andrei anxiously walked closer to Mikan and watched her eyes nervously looked back at him. "What's wrong? You seems like something is troubling you..."

Mikan shook her head and removed her gaze from Andrei. "No I'm okay, maybe because I'm nervous...you know tomorrow is our final exam for this grading, geez...I'm worried about my literature subject!"

"I see," Andrei partially agreed. "I thought it's about the kiss."

Mikan's eyes bulged out and glared at Andrei. "What kiss?! No one kisses--"

Andrei blinked double. "You don't know? The kiss you did with Natsume Hyuuga? Miss Hotaru let me watched that last night, she told me that it's my reward for being so punctual."

Mikan can't believe it. '_That kiss?! It was supposed to be veiled!' _"Pardon me?" She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Y-You mean Hotaru had recorder it? H-How?"

Andrei smiled and shook his head. "I don't know, we both know Miss Hotaru, she's such a very intelligent lady, nothing is impossible to her."

Mikan sighed. _'That's right...nothing is impossible to my devious bestfriend.' _"Aside from you, who else watched it?"

Andrei once again shook her head. "Um...I think I'm the only employee here who have come to watched it, Miss Hotaru said that if other employees want to watch it, they need to pay $500, it's quite expensive though."

Mikan growled. "Grrr! That witch...is that how a bestfriend should act?! Damn--"

"Curse me and I'll fire you."

Mikan glared at the newcomer. "Ho-ta-ru..." She paced closer to her and pointed her finger to Hotaru. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! I THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE MY BESTFRIEND?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU COVERED IT?!"

Hotaru slapped Mikan's finger away and signaled Andrei to leave the room, the young man followed and left the two girls.

"Let's talk about this civilly." Hotaru said calmly and sat on one of the chair inside the room.

Mikan grunted and sat on the chair across Hotaru. "I hate you."

"Yeah right and I hate you too." Hotaru replied. "Anyway, first I would like to inform you that Andrei was the only person who had watched that promising _scene_."

Mikan frowned more; her glare never left Hotaru's impassive face. "Simply because no one can afford the $500..."

Hotaru smiled wickedly. "Well..."

Mikan butt-in. "Just shut-up and hand over the film!"

Hotaru's wicked smiled did not fade. "Calm down, you know me very well Mikan, you can't take me by force, you have to--"

"I don't have money! Now just hand it over!" Mikan said bluntly.

"That's too bad," Hotaru said. "But I know someone who has money, can you guess?"

Mikan turned pale, of course she know that. "Hotaru please...I don't want him to..."

Hotaru's face became serious again. "I know Mikan, now, you listen to me."

Mikan pouted. "You know what; I'm beginning to think that you're not really my bestfriend."

Hotaru nodded. "Hyuuga Natsume is the richest bachelor in the country, I know you're dull-witted but I'm hoping that you know that."

"Of course I do!" Mikan answered irritatingly.

Hotaru nodded. "And you're just a poor girl living with your weak and old grand father, who will soon die and will leave without anything to feed yourself...sorry for the word 'die', but I'm a pragmatist."

Mikan slowly nodded. "What are you trying to say then? Don't worry I am not going to use that jerk, if that's what you're thinking."

"That's what I am thinking Mikan." Hotaru said.

Mikan stare to Hotaru, dumbfounded. "What?"

"Be happy the next word I will say might shock you." Hotaru said seriously. "He can give you a good future Mikan, think about it, if Hyuuga-san will fall for you, you don't have to work here anymore...he's--"

"Shut up." Mikan said strongly. "How could you even think that?"

"Mikan, listen." Hotaru stood up and stared directly to Mikan's eyes. "I won't always be around to help you out of your predicaments; you need someone that can support you in any means...I want to secure your future Mikan, like I did mine."

"I can't understand you," Mikan looked down on the floor. "You're still here so why would I think about that, you won't leave me right?"

Hotaru placed her hand on Mikan's shoulder. "After high school I'll go to America and marry Ruka, by then I am not sure if I can always be here to help you...and I don't like that, I don't even like the way I sound now."

Mikan smiled and looked up to meet Hotaru's lavender eyes. "Thanks, now you're my bestfriend."

Hotaru smiled and nodded. "I want Natsume Hyuuga for you Mikan, he's maybe not the kindest guy of all, but I know that he'll protect you, and you need that."

Mikan confusedly stared at Hotaru. "Hotaru, you know me, I'm a strong girl, I can protect my self."

Hotaru frowned and shook her head. "No Mikan, maybe before you met Natsume but not now." Hotaru removed her hand from Mikan's shoulder and crossed her arms. "I know something that you're not aware of Mikan."

"You can tell me Hotaru." Mikan said.

Hotaru walked closer to the door and locked it. "His brother..."

Mikan frowned perplexedly. "Natsume's brother? I thought he's the only son."

"Now you know that he's not." Hotaru said. "And believe me; he's more evil than me."

"I don't consider you as evil Hotaru, you're just wise." Mikan answered with an assuring smile.

"Kid yourself." Hotaru remarked. "Now listen carefully, this is important."

Mikan nodded. It was very rare for her to see Hotaru like that. "Go on."

Hotaru sighed and sat back on the chair she occupied a while ago and begun. "His name is Persona, he's seven years older than Natsume but he's a very powerful guy."

Mikan nodded to show her interest, Hotaru continued.

"He had been watching you since that day you met Hyuuga Natsume, and he doesn't like it that much." Hotaru said with a little apprehension mingling with her usual bland voice. "He can do anything to satisfy his self, I'm worried that by that time that he'll do something worst, I cannot stand for you, I have no power that can rivaled his, Mikan, even my own family follows their family...that's why you need Natsume."

Mikan incredulously shook her head. "I don't understand..."

"The only person that can protect you against him is Natsume." Hotaru spoke directly.

"If Hyuuga Natsume is the problem, I can easily stay away from him; we don't need to worry about his brother anymore." Mikan contemplated.

"You're not listening." Hotaru said rather vehemently. "Ever since that day that you met Natsume, Persona never left you...because he saw it..."

"What 'it'?" Mikan asked naively.

Hotaru smiled with meaning and proceed. "Natsume's eyes...the special way he gazed at you, that's the 'it', Mikan."

Mikan stare at Hotaru's eyes impassively. She doesn't know what to answer. She doesn't know that. "Special way he gazed at me?"

Hotaru sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot you're not just stupid, you're also dense."

Mikan frowned and pouted. "Sorry if I'm not as smart as you, at least I am not greedy."

Hotaru shook her head and began pacing closer to the locked door. "Just listen to me Mikan, you're better off with Natsume."

Mikan glared at Hotaru's back and angrily stomped her foot. "Still! I cannot see the reason why the hell you snuck a camera inside the music room and recorded that cursed thing!"

Hotaru looked at Mikan sidewardly and smirked. "I want to have something to blackmail Natsume-_kun_, so far; that is the best thing I got."

"WHAT?! YOU EVIL--"

"It's time for your shift Mikan, finished whatever thing you're doing and do your job." Hotaru ordered and left Mikan alone inside the staff room.

Mikan sighed when she saw Hotaru closed the door. "Geez...she's so hard to understand." She remembered the thing that Hotaru said.

_'...the special way he gazed at you...' _

Mikan' frowned and pouted again. "Whatever, he gaze at me like he wants to eat me or kill me, is that what they see special? Those people are nuts!"

Mikan did her apron and went outside to serve drinks in Hotaru's pub again. What she saw on the floor made her lost her breath.

Natsume was there; sitting at his usual table.

"What are you staring at?" Natsume asked with sarcasm as he saw Mikan staring at him.

Mikan gulped and paced closer toward the table.

As expected the place was not well illuminated and people are dancing along with the rhythm of the loud contemporary music. But the lively tune seemed unheard for both of them. Mikan and Natsume could see each other beyond the dim lighted room and their eventful surrounding.

Natsume could sense Mikan's hard breathing as the young girl made her way to him. He just stared.

"Hi." Mikan started as she apprehensively approached Natsume. "You were absent in school."

Natsume finished his third glass of wine and gaped at Mikan. "Are you talking to me?" The Hyuuga heir picked his wine of bottle and filled his empty glass once again.

Mikan frowned. "Why? Can't you hear me well?" She asked innocently as she took into consideration the obvious music surrounding the pub.

Natsume scoffed and empty his glass. "I thought you said that I'm frightening you, aren't you suppose a meter away from me?"

Mikan frown faded and was replaced with a remorseful look. "I didn't mean it that way..."

Natsume remained quiet as Mikan continued. "I...I'm not afraid of you...I'm afraid of what you can do."

Natsume looked up to stare at Mikan's face and began laughing insultingly.

Mikan could feel the scorn emotion that Natsume's laugh displayed. It hurts her ear. "What's so funny?" She asked irritatingly.

Natsume stopped laughing. He straightly drank his wine and once again emptied his glass. He pinned his crimsoned gaze down to his empty glass and began talking. "You know what...I can get any girl I want inside this pub, I'll just smile at them and they'll be all over me in a minute..."

Mikan's eyes narrowed in miff.

Natsume filled his glass again and instantly drank it. After emptying the glass again he put it down on the table with a thud. He smirked as he continued his suspended sentence. "...and they'll love everything I'll do, compared to them..." Natsume gazed up to Mikan's face. "...you're just a servant _baka-youjo_."

Those words are painful. Mikan could feel her heart ached for that foul speech. That was not the first time that Natsume insulted her, but there was something in his voice that made it sound worst. Though pained, Mikan jerkily stood straight and spoke her mind. "If you'll just insult me, I'll go now and do my job." She turned around and was about to leave when Natsume spoke again. She listened without turning her back.

"But believe it or not," Natsume closed his eyes and focus his eyes on his glass. "...you're the one I want to look at me."

Mikan was dumbfounded. She slowly turned around and found Natsume's eyes straightly looking up to her brown orbs.

"The one I want...is you." Natsume said.

**To BE ConTiNueD... **

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o **

**A/N: **

**Chapter 9 up! **

**Sorry guys if this update was so damn late! **

**It's hard to steal time while doing the work hehe! **

**Anyway guys, I really enjoyed reading your reviews, those are very effective energizers! **

**Thanks again everyone! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!!! **


	9. A Step Closer To You

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N: Sorry it's too late!**

**10/23/07 **

**CHAPTER 9: "A Step Closer To You"**

Mikan was dumbfounded. She slowly turned around and found Natsume's eyes straightly looking up to her brown orbs.

"The one I want...is you." Natsume said.

"Are you playing some games again?" Mikan asked with uncertainty in her voice.

Natsume began laughing sarcastically. "Now you think I'm making fun of you? Damn girl...you really love judging me!"

Mikan eyes narrowed. "I do not understand, why are you always acting so badly around me?"

Natsume stopped laughing and looked down on his empty glass. "You know what _baka-youjo_, you're the one who have problems here..." He said in a very low voice. "...you clouded your mind with thoughts that I am nothing but a bad guy, did you ever think that I could be nice too?"

Mikan stifled a laugh and spoke. "What? Natsume Hyuuga? Could be nice? Geez...am I just hearing things or maybe you're not the real Natsume Hyuuga?"

Natsume frowned and glared at Mikan. "Shut-up stupid girl, don't talk like you know me that much!"

Mikan was taken aback. Of course, Natsume was right...she doesn't know him that much. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." Natsume stood up and left his table to talk with some group of female standing near the entrance.

Mikan frowned irritatingly as she saw one of the girl clung on Natsume's arms. "What a jerk!" She cursed and turned her back around to do her job.

From one dim corner of the pub, Hotaru sighed. "My god...they're both too stupid."

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Natsume arrived at the Hyuuga mansion at exactly 2am. He yawned and touched his head. "Shit...my head hurts."

"Hello there, li'l brother."

Natsume's eyes narrowed pointedly when he recognized that voice. He looked forward to see Persona standing near one of the windows in the living room. "Oh...you're back in your lair...monster."

Persona smiled calmly. "This is your home too...wouldn't that'll make you a monster too?"

Natsume ignored the remarked and gradually made his way toward the long staircase that will lead to him to his room.

"So you already fell to her?" Persona started. "That miserable little girl..."

Natsume stopped and spoke coldly. "Are you that stupid? Can't you understand me...I said...butt out. Stop doing some senseless reconnaissance about her." He turned around and uninterestingly looked at Persona. "Mind your own thing and make your life useful."

Persona laughed and walked away from standing near the window to sit on one of the big couches in the living room. Natsume's glare followed his every movement. "You know the rules of the family Natsume...if you'll not stop that stupid emotion of course...I need to do something."

That pissed Natsume and began to approach Persona, maybe if he was not heavily drunk, he had ran to him, but his head was so intoxicated to move faster. He reached Persona and furiously grabbed his collar. "You know what...sometimes I get this urge that I really want you gone in my life...for good."

Persona smirked evilly and gently touched Natsume's face. "Oh really? Like what you did to your brother...you wanna kill me too?"

Natsume's hand let go of Persona. "Shut-up! That's not true!" He stated bluntly and pushed Persona away.

Persona's smiled triumphantly and watched anguish covered Natsume's feature. "You don't deserve to be happy Natsume...a murderer can never be happy." Persona said and left Natsume.

Natsume sat down on the couch and tried to stop his shaking hands. "I did not kill him...Naruhi was...was..." Natsume remembered his brother's face and covered his face. "No...no."

At one corner, Persona watched Natsume with a satisfied smiled on his lips.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Morning;

Mikan quietly entered the classroom. She made her way toward her chair and noticed that Natsume was not around. _'Where the heck is he now? I thought he'll attend his classes today...'_

Hotaru who was reading one of her favorite business book looked up and throw a meaningful stare to Mikan. "You're looking for him; he was here a while ago but left after a few minutes."

Mikan sat on her chair and shrugged her shoulders. "What are you talking about..."

Hotaru closed her book and continue her unwavering cold stare to Mikan. "Maybe he's somewhere else making some trouble."

Mikan was about to answer back when Ruka came in the room and approached Hotaru. "Where's Natsume?"

"I am not a directory." Hotaru opened her book and began reading again.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

Ruka's face became worried as he began his explanation. "I heard that Persona-_sama_ had already returned from his business trip last night, and just this morning I saw Natsume walking at the corridor...his face...he seemed like sleepless and dreadful..." Ruka sighed. "I rarely see him like that...and he usually gets into trouble when he's like that."

"What do you mean Ruka?" Mikan asked again.

Ruka looked at Mikan. "Natsume could be uncontrollable sometimes."

Mikan reluctantly became worried and stood up. "Let's go find him then before he end up hurting someone."

Hotaru yawned. "So you cared for him then."

Mikan frowned. "NO! I'm just worried, I don't want some innocent people be hurt because that spoiled brat was not in a good mood."

Hotaru tediously stood up. "Yeah right, and I'm coming with you not because I want to earn some money while taking some pictures of Natsume beating someone but because I care for him."

"You are hopeless Hotaru." Ruka remarked.

"Whatever." Hotaru replied.

"Let's go Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said and the three left the room.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

"Don't you know how to respect your _senpais_!"

Natsume felt a punch landed on his face as he punched back.

At the second floor; as she stared downward, Mikan noticed some male student at the quadrangle.

Mikan gasped. "That's..." She watched Natsume received another kick from one of the four older students. "NATSUME!"

Ruka and Hotaru watched Mikan ran away from them as Mikan made her way down the building. "Let's go Hotaru!"

Hotaru yawned. "Let's walk Ruka."

"What?!" Ruka frowned. "Natsume is in trouble!"

Hotaru watched the scene down the building and smiled as she noticed Mikan already running toward them. "Don't you want to see a very interesting scene?"

"This is not funny Hotaru." Ruka said and began walking away. Hotaru followed silently.

At the quadrangle;

Tsubasa, one of the most popular trouble-maker in the academy punched Natsume's face. "You know what Hyuuga-boy, you shouldn't act like you own the campus."

Natsume spit and punched Tsubasa on the face. "You moron! Stay out of my way!"

Tsubasa smirked and watched his friends attacked Natsume at the same. With a hard kick on the stomach, Natsume fell on his knees.

Mikan gasped and ran to Natsume. "NO!"

Natsume felt some blood flow down his lips. "What the...hell are you doing...here?"

Mikan covered stood up and faced Tsubasa. "Are you the leader? How could you fight Natsume with all your tentacles when it's so obvious that Natsume is alone! Coward!"

Tsubasa smiled and stared on Mikan's face. "Oh," He said when he recognized Mikan's face. "Aren't you the best friend of the blackmail queen?" He smiled again and watched Mikan throw a scowl. "So you're the girlfriend of this Hyuuga-boy, you're so cute to end up with an air-head loser like him."

"Go away miss!" One of the guys was about to touch Mikan to place her away from Natsume, when a strong punched hit his face. "What the--"

Tsubasa saw Natsume on his feet again. "Oi..."

Natsume's crimsoned eyes glared to Tsubasa's friend. "No one will touch her!"

Tsubasa began laughing and gave Natsume another punched, which made him fall to Mikan's lap.

"Natsume!" Mikan worriedly hold Natsume's body. "This is enough Natsume! Stop this please!"

"You know what _jou-chan_, we're not the one who started this fight and believe it or not he's the one who asked for this." Tsubasa said. "You should really stay away from that jerk. He'll make your life miserable I'm telling you."

Mikan glared up to Tsubasa. "Yeah I know that okay! So just leave now!"

"That's enough Andou-_san_," Hotaru said behind Tsubasa.

Tsubasa turned around and met Hotaru's cold stare. "Oh, the blackmail queen..." He snickered. "Let's go guys."

Ruka and Hotaru watched Tsubasa's group left.

"Natsume!"

Ruka ran to Mikan and checked Natsume. "Damn, he's badly hurt."

Mikan fearfully looked to Ruka. "He fainted; help me bring him in the infirmary."

Ruka smiled and took Natsume's body from Mikan's hold. "Of course," He began walking with Mikan beside him. "And don't worry..."

Mikan stared to Ruka's calm eyes.

Ruka continued; "This is not the first time that Natsume fainted after being engage with a fight."

Hotaru took a picture of Natsume's face. "He loves hurting himself."

Mikan simply nodded but she can't wipe the worry off her usual jovial face. _'Natsume you fool...'_

**To BE ConTiNueD...**

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**Chapter 9 up!**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait for this not-so-cool chapter! I was really hoping that I could write more but unfortunately I'm damn so busy! I'm really sorry guys! But don't worry I'm done with the summary of the next chapter so maybe I'll be posting it soon too!**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! KEEP 'EM COMIN' COZ I REALLY APPRECIATE THEM!**

**I am not editing yet so please forgive my technical mistakes! JA! 'Till next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	10. You Belong To Me

**ALONG THE WAY**

**By: saihei**

**Disclaimer: **"I know they are cute and sweet but...I DON'T OWN** GAKUEN ALICE**!

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N: Sorry it's too late!**

**12/30/07 **

**CHAPTER 10: "You belong to me"**

Infirmary;

Mikan worriedly wiped some of the blood that covered Natsume's unconscious feature.

Hotaru continuously took shots of the scene that she said was promising. "This will cost me a lot of money hehehe."

Ruka sighed. "Come on Hotaru stop that."

Mikan smiled at Ruka. "Hey, you can still go back to your classes, don't worry I'll take care of him."

Ruka smiled back and shyly scratched his head. "I should be the one saying that, but anyway...Natsume we'll be glad to know that you're showing some care for him."

Hotaru wickedly smirked and watched Mikan blushed as the latter realized the things she was doing. "I...I just want to help." Mikan said.

Ruka nodded. "Yeah sure," He pulled Hotaru's hand as he sauntered toward the exit door. "Let's go Hotaru!"

Hotaru frowned. "Hey, who told you that I'm coming with you, can't you see I'm doing business now."

"Whatever, I'll pay you if we leave now." Ruka bribed.

Hotaru smirked. "Alright."

As the couple left, Mikan comfortably watched Natsume sleep. "Natsume Hyuuga, why do you always want to be in trouble...I somewhat feel..." She pushed some of Natsume's hair away from his closed eyes. "...sorry for you."

"What are you talking about _baka-youjo_?"

"AK!" Mikan gasped in surprise and stepped away from Natsume who just spoke.

Natsume spat some of the blood in his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Mikan swallowed hard and picked the alcohol and the cotton that was placed next to Natsume's bed. "I...I told Ruka that I'll take care of you."

Natsume watched Mikan's every move as the young lady began treating his wounds.

Mikan asked Natsume as she pressed the cotton with alcohol to Natsume's wounds. Natsume was not even shifting from his position. "Doesn't it hurt?"

Natsume shrugged his shoulders. "I'm used to it _baka_."

Mikan frowned watched Natsume's face contorted a little as she pushed the cotton harder. She smiled and thought quietly. _'Natsume you fool..._'

Mikan smiled and placed a bandage on Natsume's wound. "The school nurse is not here today so I'll just be the one to take care of your wounds okay?"

Natsume nodded.

Mikan smiled. "Ruka was so worried about you; Tsubasa-_senpai_ is a strong guy. You should respect him."

Natsume ignored what Mikan was mumbling about and caught her caring hands with his strong hold.

Mikan quizzically meet Natsume's eyes. "Why? Do you need anything?"

Natsume smirked and nodded. "Yeah, and you're the only one who can give it..."

Mikan smiled. "Sure just don't asked me to ki--"

Natsume pulled her down to the bed. "_I like you baka_..."

Mikan's eyes widened and tried to get up but Natsume was overpowering her. "What are you doing?!" Mikan yelled. "Let go!"

Natsume slightly closed the distance between their faces and sternly spoke. "You belong to me...no one can have you but only me." He smiled and captured Mikan's lips with his own.

Mikan was stunned but did not make a move of stopping Natsume.

Natsume deepened the kissed and gently wrapped his arms around Mikan's body.

Mikan began to feel weak as the familiar warmth succumb her entirety. _'Why...why am I not stopping him?'_ She unconsciously closed her eyes and blindly grasped Natsume's uniform.

Natsume smiled and tightened his hold.

"Live porn."

Natsume immediately let go of Mikan and stared at the door, he saw Hotaru and Ruka standing there. Hotaru was holding her infamous video cam while her demure fiancé was blushing hard.

Natsume angrily stood up and ran to Hotaru. "Leave us alone you freak!"

"_Gomen_!" Ruka said and hastily left the room.

Natsume pushed Hotaru out of the room when the young woman showed no intention of leaving.

Back to Mikan...

She was still in the state of shock that she even failed to recognize where she was at the moment.

Natsume smiled and sat beside Mikan. "Hey, _baka-youjo_..."

After hearing Natsume's voice, Mikan blushed hard and covered her face with her hands. "I...I...am not Mikan."

Natsume began laughing hard and patted Mikan's head. "That's okay."

Mikan blushed more. Natsume smiled and stared at Mikan. "We're official now." He told her.

Mikan incredulously understood that statement and stood up from the bed and stepped away from Natsume. "NO! What the hell are you talking about?!"

Natsume lied back on the infirmary bed. "You have no choice." He said and closed his ruby eyes.

Mikan watched Natsume fell asleep. She smiled as Natsume's deep breathing proves that he had really fallen asleep. "You're really such a jerk." Mikan said with a smile.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

Outside the clinic, Hotaru and Ruka were having a conversation about their two friends.

"They can't be together..."

Hotaru looked at Ruka. "No one ask for your opinion, you meddling fool."

Ruka sighed. "You don't understand, do you?"

Hotaru looked away. "I'm way too intelligent to not understand such a simple thing."

Ruka sighed again. "Hyuuga is a very powerful family; his parents will not allow a girl like Mikan to be involved with the heir of their family."

"What are you talking about? Natsume is a womanizer, what's the difference if he'll make Mikan one of his girl too."

Ruka frowned. "Don't play stupid. I know you can see too that what Natsume feels about Mikan is not just a simple fling..." He looked down and remembere Natsume's face. "...this is the first time I saw Natsume like this. He has a strong feeling for Mikan, and it's not just admiration."

Hotaru grunted. "Whatever, I don't care. I want Mikan to have a perfect life. She'll be the queen of Hyuuga's wealth."

Ruka's eyes widened. "What?! Don't tell me you planned all of this?!"

"Of course not..." Hotaru said. "I just anticipated it."

Ruka incredulously stared at Hotaru. "I don't believe you."

"Me as well, so shut-up." Hotaru retaliated.

"I am not joking Hotaru, Natsume's family will not like this..." Ruka imagined Persona standing between Natsume and Mikan. "...especially Persona...he'll do everything to make Mikan's life miserable."

Hotaru frowned and hit Ruka on the head. "I said shut-up, another senseless word and I'll cut your tongue."

Ruka sighed again and nodded.

**o----------------o0o----------------o**

At the college department; In Tsubasa's classroom, he smiled as he recalled Mikan's face. When suddenly...

"THE HELL WITH WHAT YOU DID THIS TIME?! WHO DO TO YOU THINK YOU ARE BEATING A BOY THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN YOU?!"

Tsubasa smiled nervously and watched his girlfriend approached him. "H-Hi there M-Misaki, is it just me or you r-really look extra wonderful today?"

The flattery was ineffective... Misaki raised her strong hands and smacked Tsubasa on the head. "YOU MORON!"

Tsubasa covered his head and tried to hide under his writing table. "Misaki! I did not start that fight! That boy was the one who asked for it!"

"Shut-up and don't talk back!" Misaki reprimanded and gave Tsubasa another one of her glorifying strikes.

Tsubasa's group hid behind the classroom door, with the fear that Misaki might notice them and beat them as well.

Andou Tsubasa was never defeated by anybody with his gender, but his girlfriend always beats him with no further ado.

Misaki breathed out when he noticed that Tsubasa's teacher already came inside the classroom. "We're not done yet, we'll thoroughly discuss this later, you trouble-maker."

Tsubasa gracefully nodded.

The teacher did not say anything as Misaki bid her farewell. How can he reacts, when the young lady can easily control one of the famous trouble-maker in Alice Academy.

Tsubasa stepped out of their hiding place and took their places near Tsubasa's chair. "Hey dude, sometimes she acts like your mother."

Tsubasa sighed. "In my past life, maybe she was."

Tsubasa and his group simultaneously sighed in frustration.

**o----------------o0o----------------o-0-o----------------o0o----------------o**

**A/N:**

**Hello there guys! Hisashiburi desu-ne!**

**I am so busy with my frustrating brain-draining new job that I will leave soon because of some suck people I am working with. **

**I'm sorry if it's only now that I posted an update, which is a damn short unedited new chapter...**_**sigh**_**...I feel bad about it ****too because I really love writing fanfictions which is more enjoyable because of the supports I am receiving from strangers yet nice and appreciative people, I can never thank you enough for reading this story. So then, though it's kinda late (VERY LATE I mean) I hope you can still support and enjoy this story. **

**JA!**

**I'll be very glad to receive REVIEWS again!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

TC!


End file.
